rugrats_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror characters list
Jonathan is Charlotte's assistant who she constantly yells at. Charlotte spends much of her time talking to him on the cell phone. He stole Charlotte's New York job from her in "Moving Away." Sticky is Buster's friend and "partner-in-crime". He helped Buster try to scare Alisa, Susie, and Tommy. However, after Susie and Tommy soon point him out to Alisa, she realizes his and Buster's prank. After finding Sticky in Buster's room, she makes them restore the power and sends Sticky home. The Banana Brothers (Igor & Serge) are a pair of men from Moscow, Russia who run a traveling monkey circus. They are voiced by Phil Proctor and Abe Benrubi, respectively They appear to be the only people running the circus, as well as the only humans in the circus. Whether or not they are truly brothers is unknown. Fluffy is Angelica's pet Persian cat and resembles Angelica as well. The cat is a rival of Spike, Tommy's dog. Fluffy appears in several episodes of the Rugrats TV series and is classified a recurring character in the series. "Big Boy" Pickles is Angelica's baby brother who only exists within her dream, who made "num-nums" out of her. He is portrayed as mean, and Angelica is clearly fearful of him He is a representation of Angelica's fear of not getting attention due to her baby brother. Sparky Pickles The deceased brother of Lou, who Lou mentioned in Weaning Tommy saying that Sparky drank from a bottle for fifteen years and had a bite like a bear trap. Hugh Pickles The distant cousin of Stu and Drew and the husband of Dotti. He is also the father of Timmy-Ray and lives in Willoughby, Iowa with his family. He only appears in Family Reunion. Dotti Pickles The wife of Hugh and the mother of Timmy-Ray. She only appears in Family Reunion. Timmy-Ray Pickles The only son of Hugh and Dottie and one of Tommy and Angelica's cousins. He has the appearance of a farm boy and is seen with hay in his mouth. He only appears in Family Reunion. Tony Pickles The only child in his family, whos names were unspecified, and is one of Tommy and Angelica's cousins. He is most likely from New York as he has a Brooklyn accent and is wearing a shirt with NY on it. He only appears in Family Reunion. Emmet Pickles The only child in his family as he is the son of Edie and Mackie. He is the oldest of Tommy and Angelica's cousins. He only appears in Family Reunion. Tammy-Faye Pickles The only child in her family as he parents names are unspecified. She is the only cousin out of all the cousins that are babies that is a girl. While she is the second cousin that's a girl. She only appears in Family Reunion. Edie Pickles The wife of Mackie and the mother of Emmet and she only appears in Family Reunion. Mackie Pickles The husband of Edie and the father of Emmet. He only appears in Family Reunion. Larry and Steve are two teenage boys who always seem to have a different job. They have been snack bar attendants, stock boys and painters. Larry has also appeared by himself as an usher during Ben and Elaine's wedding and working at Zippy's Snappy Home Delivery. Shirley and Marvin are Chaz's parents and Chuckie grandma and grandpa. Marvin is very hard on Chaz, treating him harshly even from a young age so he would grow up properly. Shirley loves to bake and treats Chaz as if he were still a little boy. They both love children, especially Chuckie! Melinda Finster is Chuckie's mom. She died when Chuckie was little. Chuckie doesn't remember much about his mom but he has nice dreams about her.Melinda wrote a poem to Chuckie when she was in the hospital before she died. With his mom around Chuckie wasn't scared of anything. Melinda liked gardening and Chaz kept all of her things which he shares with Chuckie in the Mother's day episode. She is the one who made Chuckie's bear, Waa Waa. Alisa Carmichael is Susie's older sister and Randy and Lucy's oldest child. She seems to be permanently attached the the phone, calling her friends and is often made to baby-sit Susie and the other Rugrats while the grownups go out. Buster Carmichael is Susie's brother. He's the second oldest after Alysa. Buster is very into sports, especially basketball and soccer and is always seen in a number 30 jersey and baseball cap. He also has a friend named Stinky who he likes to play pranks with. Edwin is Susie's other brother. He's six years old and is a fountain of knowledge. He is extremely clever and his bedroom is more like a library than a normal six year old's room. He's always willing to help Susie out though. Fifi is the Finster family dog, who they brought home from Paris with them. She is a poodle and now lives with Chuckie, Chaz, Kira and Kimi in their house. Fifi is Spike's wife and they have puppies, Spiffy and Sparky together. Spiffy lives with his dad, Spike while Sparky lives with her mom Fifi. Reptar is Tommy's hero. He is popular with all of the Rugrats, even Angelica and the grown-ups. He is a big green dinosaur who appears on TV. The Rugrats have much of the Reptar Merchandise. He never seems to stop smashing up cities and terrifying humans. Tommy is always on the look out for Reptar, hoping to meet him but Chuckie is more reluctant because he is afraid of being eaten. Taffy is Lulu's grand-niece and the lead singer in a band. She also plays guitar and writes songs. Taffy is the Rugrats babysitter and often takes them on outings to places like the arcade and the park where they can get into trouble. She calls the babies 'the minis' and they think she is the best babysitter they have ever had. She is in her late teens and has a best friend named Britannica. Her first appearence in the series was in the episode 'Happy Taffy' and she has red hair with green and purple clips and wears a yellow and white shirt with purple shorts. Cynthia is Angelica's doll. She is her best friend and most loyal companion. Although she is not real Angelica talks to her and persistently demands a response, until eventually she makes up a voice for her. Cynthia goes almost every where with Angelica and is often at the receiving end of her tantrums. Waa Waa is Chuckie's teddy bear. He takes him pretty much everywhere and he's kind of like Chuckie's security blanket. He was made by Chuckie's mom Melinda, for him before she died. Dr. Lipshitz is a baby expert who has written many books on how to rise children. Stu and Didi swear by his methods and often to refer to his books when looking after Tommy or Dil. Chaz is also a big fan of Lipshitz and the doctor has visited the Pickles household before. Trixie McGee was a freckled-face girl that worked at a fish market, who was known to both Morgana and Grandpa Lou in their youth. Trixie apparently had asthma and one day had a terrible asthma attack. Lou, being the only one in sight, gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Morgana saw and mistook the action for Lou being unfaithful. This caused her to not only dump him but leave town forever, leaving Lou confused and heartbroken. Beatrix Pickles (often called "Trixie") was the first wife of Lou Pickles. She has made no real appearance on the show but many of the characters have mentioned her several times, mostly through Grandpa Lou, Stu, and Drew. She's given a sort of speaking role in the episode "Sour Pickles", when Lou reminisces on how he was left to take care of their toddler sons, Stu and Drew. She's heard in the flashback, briefly talking to Lou while he's trying to fix a toaster. However, her voice is muffled by the phone. Frederick Giselle (or "Uncle Freddy") is the older brother of Betty DeVille, as well as Phil and Lil's maternal uncle. He has red hair and wears a shirt identical to his sister but with the symbol for male. He is athletic like his sister and speaks with an accent. In the only episode he appeared in, it was revealed by Betty that Freddy used to bully her a lot when they kids, but now they get along much better as adults. Freddy admits that while he may have been a "monster" to his sister when they were kids, Mr. Friend is an animatronic toy created by budding toy inventor Stu Pickles in Rugrats episode The Mysterious Mr. Friend. Mr. Friend proved to be such a popular character that he was given his own level in the Rugrats: Search for Reptar video game called The Mysterious Mr. Friend. Pat Sajak is a real-life television emcee. He currently hosts Wheel of Fortune, as well as previously hosting his own talk show. On "Rugrats", he is also the spokesman for a Publishers Clearing House-like multi-million dollar sweepstakes that Chas wins in the episode Chuckie is Rich, and Chas' reaction is exactly what would happen if he was a contestant on Wheel. Vanna White, his co-host for Wheel, doesn't appear. However, his son, Pat Sajak Jr., makes an appearance as one of the children at the daycare center for wealthy children. Pat Sajak's son is the son of Pat Sajak who makes a brief appearance in the episode "Chuckie is Rich" where he can be seen going down a slide. Rocco appeared in the episode "Little Dude". He is a student in Didi's Teach Ed. class. He was the only student in the class who was willing to change Tommy's diaper. He is a Fonz type motorcycle kid with a leather jacket and sunglasses. Sally Payton is the Security guard at the Natural History Museum, where Grandpa errantly messed everything up while trying to catch the kids. Bucky Majors is the Grizzlie's best baseball player ! He caught Tommy in his glove after he fell while trying to retrieve a balloon. Dr. Homer is Tommy's dentist who appears in "Weaning Tommy". He told Stu and Didi that it was time to wean Tommy when they took him to the dentist. Morgana is grandpa's long-lost love that he had lost many years ago when she thought he was romancing Trixie McGee, when he was actually trying to save Trixie's life. Captain Blasto is the host of a cheap sci-fi kiddie show. His show inspired Chuckie to become a super-hero. Miss Carol was the host of Angelica's favorite T.V. show, "Miss Carol's Happy House". She was fired after she said a cuss word on her show. Officer Dan runs the "Officer Dan's Pre-School Safety" where safety rules are taught to toddlers. He made Chuckie safety monitor once ! Mafia leader and owner of a restaurant who befriends Tommy, Chuckie and Angelica while Charlotte had trouble with her car. He loves the Dummi Bears. Miss Appleby is Angelica's pre-school teacher. She teaches at the Woodbury School. Dr. Brander invented of "The Noserator", which temporarily helped Chuckie get rid of his congested nose. Alan Quebec is the Host of "Super Stumpers". Bob and Mike are two crooks who kidnapped Tommy, thinking he was the son of a rich man named Ronald Thump. Mr. Bubble is a mirror character on Rugrats Famous Ethel is a Cookie tycoon that sold her company to Charlotte's MergeCorp company. Abe is Famous Ethel's husband. Two crooked mechanics who wanted to take advantage of the Pickles' car trouble. They tried to put in a while new engine so it would cost them more money to get the car fixed. Billy "Strike" Maxwell is Grandpa Lou's old bowling nemesis who wins each tournament by cheating and rigging the game. Edmund Haynes was the Philadelphia "Genius", who was Didi's opponent on "Super Stumpers". Didi defeated him though despite how smart he was. Max was the Pendragon's butler, who unwittingly chauffeured Tommy to Grey Gardens. He speaks with an accent. Emma and Clarice are two old women who adopted Tommy after finding out that he looks like their father. Grandpa Lou later went and retrieved Tommy from them. Ilsa is a dog groomer hired by Didi to groom Spike. Naomi is a Traffic cop who pulled Chaz over and gave him a ticket and became his girlfriend. Dr. Dougie Hoozer is a Doctor who decided that Angelica did break her leg, based on X-Rays accidentally switched with a football player who really did break his leg. Dr. Lepetomaine is a Office equipment repairman, who unknowingly takes on Angelica as a passenger when she thinks Sal was a king and her father. These guys are the ad agency that represented "Tighties Diapers" in "Baby Commercial". They also conducted toy testing on toddlers in Momma Trauma. Allen Murphy is a con man who tried to sell insurance to Stu and Didi. Angelica hired F. Lee Barnum in "Pickles vs. Pickles" to handle her case. She later fired him though. Heimlich and Bob are two Las Vegas magicians, whose show was ruined by Angelica & the rest of the Rugrats. Schlome is Boris' longtime nemesis who stole the role of the king from him in the Chanukah play. Dog Warden is a mirror character on Rugrats. He convinced the Pickles to start looking for other pets, because the likelyhood of finding Spike was slim. Sandra works at Happy Valley Daycare. She makes sure that none of the babies try to escape from the daycare. Jonathan is in charge of the food at Happy Valley Daycare. He serves the babies healthy snacks. Bob changes the diapers at Happy Valley Daycare. Leo played Reptar at a carnival appearance and later at an ice show. Chick Hearn was the announcer for the Ultra Bowl, who also unknowingly announced Tommy's milk battle. Miss Stephanie is the auditionist for Miss Carol. She later became host after Miss Carol was fired. Daniel Prescott is the TV psychologist who gave Angelica advice about being the center of attention. Earl is the greedy manager of the miniature golf course that fixed Ice Cream Mountain so that no one gets a Hole In One. Mr. Hershowitz is Drew and Charlotte's lawyer. Robbers are a mirror character on Rugrats They are two robbers who pose as bank examiners in order to secretly rob the bank. They were caught when Tommy & Chuckie triggered the silent alarm by mistake. Rich Man (name not known) who found Spike and intended to keep him for breeding until he saw one of the Pickles' "Lost Dog" fliers. Mr. Loow is a mirror character on Rugrats. Mr. Mucklehoney is the president of Mucklehoney Industries, a large toy manufacturer. In the episode "There's A Baby In My Soup" he had a meeting with Stu where he showed Mr. Mucklehoney all his latest inventions. Dr. Herman Schacter is Tommy's doctor who gave him his Booster shot. Didi always calls him when Tommy is sick. Paul Gatsby is the creator of the Dummi Bears. He promoted Randy (Susie's father) to be the writer. Grandpa Laskey is Gabriel Laskey's grandfather. He is also a well-known chess cheat. Dr. Lector is Chuckie's pediatrician. Mrs. Guppie is Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimmi's teacher in "All Growed Up". Emica is the Rugrats favorite singer in "All Growed Up". Dean is a boy who Angelica had a crush on. He is a four year old motorcycle riding kid with a leather jacket. He also showed up at Angelica's birthday party. He is brother Justin's older brother (from "The Big House".) Belinda Tommy and Chuckie met Belinda in "Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gultch.". She had long blonde blonde hair but it had to be cut off after the "Junk Food Kid" put gum in it. She showed up at Angelica's Birthday party in a later episode. The Junk Food Kid used to be a mean, bully who terrorized the kids at Teeter-Totter Gultch ! She stopped being a bully after Tommy popped a bubble gum bubble she was blowing and got gum in her hair! Josh is The Rugrats' new friend, who turned out to be even meaner to them than Angelica. Angelica eventually defeated him and got her babies back! Jean-Claude is a New French neighbor who befriended Angelica at end of "Angelica's In Love". Sabu He quenched the Rugrats' thirst by guiding them across the hot basketball court to a new source for water. Emma is The 2nd girl that Chuckie fell in love with. Hector is a baby that befriended Tommy at Dr. Schachter's office. They got their booster shots together. Megan is a girl who had a crush on Chuckie. They met in the park. She always picks on Chuckie ! Gabriel Laskey better known as the "One Toothed Kid" is the grandson of Grandpa Laskey. He bites on everything because he is teething ! Big Justin is a fat toddler at the "Golden Apple Day Care". At first, he seemed like the bully type, but became friends with Tommy after Tommy survived his "time out". The "Wiseguy" knows everything that's going on at Day Care. "Builder" is a Baby at Golden Apple Day Care who's good with blocks. "Doughboy" a Baby at Golden Apple Day Care who can make anything out of play dough. The "Crybaby" is a kid at Golden Apple who cries for no reason at all. Freddy become Chuckie's friend for a short time when him and Tommy got into a argument. Samantha become Tommy's friend for a short time when him and Chuckie got into a argument. Ballina is Angelica's twin she made up so Didi would buy her another toy at the toy store. Barnaby Jones is A little boy in Angelica's story who was eaten by monsters. Boudey attended the same day camp as Angelica. Spokes picked on Chuckie and they raced together in the "hill game". Herbert is a boy that Chuckie met at daycare. He's just as scared as Chuckie. Robert is a boy that Chuckie met at daycare. He's just as scared as Chuckie. Smedley and Hedley are Phil and Lil's twin relatives from England. Unlike Phil and Lil they don't dress alike, keep themselves clean and act properly. Harold is A kid in Angelica's pre-school class. The Dummi Bears, similar to "Care Bears", are sickingly-sweet animated character. Thorg is a mechanical monkey ! Wuggles is The Host of his own kiddie show, being shot in the same studio as "Super Stumpers". He's a talking mule. Stu loves his show. Piggy is the mascot of the restaurant, Piggy's Pizza Palace. He unwittingly stole Angelica's game tickets. Oodles is the main character in an adventure show that inspired the Rugrats to find out if Spike can talk. Cheddar is Dr. Brander's pet mouse. She used him in the Noserator's experiments. He later became Chuckle's pet after the Noserator's effects wore off. Melville is Chuckie's pet bug, who later died in the Rugrats' care. Little Turtle A turtle that the Rugrats found in the mall. They wanted to find his father for him. Herbert is a baby duck that Chuckie found in Tommy's backyard after he hatched. Fritz was Pam's dog in "Runaway Reptar". Spiffy and Puppy are the last two puppies that the Finsters were giving away, after Spike and Fifi had a litter of them. Spiffy is the brave one, while Puppy is timid and scared, just like Chuckie. Eventually, Spiffy ended up living with Spike, at Tommy and Dil's house, while Puppy stayed at the Finsters to live with his mom, Fifi. The Duck Stole Grandpa Lou's teeth. Terry is The Tarantula that Stu got for Tommy after Spike ran away. He was killed by Grandpa Lou. Skunk that sprayed Chuckie. Superthing, which resembles some sort of superhero turtle, is Kimmi's favorite toy. It is usually part of the adventures that Kimmi participates in. Mr. Boppo was Tommy's punching toy that introduces himself each time you punch him; invented by Stu. Tommy gave it to Chuckie to play with with for a while but Chuckie wants to give it back because he's afraid of clowns. Samantha Shane is Angelica's best friend in "All Growed Up." She acts just like Angelica. Blocky and Oxwinkle are the stars of Stu and Drew's favorite show when they were little. They are based on Rocky and Bullwinkle. Uri and Svetana are Blocky and Oxwinkle's enemies. George is an alien from Fishyokia who rescued Angelica from the other aliens, only to dump her on a deserted planet. Didor is an alien version of Didi. Stuvon is an alien version of Stu. Robot Grandpa Looks like Grandpa Lou The robot grandpa is an alien version of Grandpa Lou. Alien Spike is of course an alien version of Spike. Jerry is a member of the Adventure Squad. She can talk to plants. Kerry is a member of the Adventure Squad. She can shrink herself. Mary is a member of the Adventure Squad. She is a champion rope slinger. Gary is a member of the Adventure Squad. He has the strength of two men. Bob is a member of the Adventure Squad. He drives the Adventure Squad van. Metalitron is the Mega Hyper Heroes' robotic enemy. The Changling is one of the Mega Hyper Heroes. He can change into different animal. Flamo is a member of the Mega Hyper Heroes. He is a human flame thrower. Ms. Invisible is a member of the Mega Hyper Heroes. She can become invisible whenever she wants. The Bolt is one of the Mega Hyper Heroes. He has the strength of two men. Santa Claus came to visit the Rugrats and give them presents at Christmas. Chuckie's Guardian Angel taught Chuckie into not running away. Henry is Tommy's stuffed lion. Goober the Gopher Didi replaced Goober with Reptar in "The Big Showdown". Germs that invaded Chuckie in his dreams. Dactar is a pterodactyl who terrorized Tokyo. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:One-time characters Category:Characters with unknown last names Category:Characters with red hair Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Characters with no voice lines Category:Characters with unknown names